


You Are In Love

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, Soriku - Freeform, also guess what this fic is based on, you guys there is literally a popular tag for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: You can hear it in the silence...(Sora and Riku are in love.)





	You Are In Love

    _The lanterns are beautiful_ , Riku thought as he craned his neck backward. It would be impossible to catch them all within his view, but he was trying his best. Sora, beside him on the lone bench of the wooden boat, was similarly making his best attempt. Riku glanced over as Sora leaned his shoulder against his own, and became distracted by the soft glow of the light reflecting on Sora’s cheeks. Sora’s caramel skin tone only enhanced the effect—he ebbed with warm, gentle light.

    _He is beautiful._

    Riku’s heart felt heavier when Sora turned that blissed, awed gaze to him. He didn’t deserve that kind of look. But then, the chain that held the crown Riku had given him as kids shone, reminding Riku of an old promise. One he could now fulfill after deviating so far. Perhaps he would be chasing the right to be looked at that way for the rest of his life.

    There was a beat where they—well, where Riku admired Sora and Sora…Riku wasn’t sure why Sora was staring. Then, Sora brushed their shoulders again with an amused smile.

    “The lanterns are up there, you know.”

    Riku felt his neck heat up but he turned away, shook his head, and scoffed to pretend that Sora’s teasing was meaningless. It was anything but.

    Sora rested his head on Riku’s shoulder. Riku tried not to cough when spikey hair tickled his neck. Sora let out a soft sigh, one Riku wouldn’t have heard if they hadn’t been so close. His skin still glowed.

    “Riku…look _up_.”

    Sora’s head tilted in example, so Riku copied him. The lanterns still shone, filling the sky as though the stars had fallen.

    Something soft, warm, a little wet pressed against Riku’s neck.

    “I’m so glad you’re here, Riku.” Sora whispered against his skin.

    Riku’s heart stuttered. He looked down again against Sora’s orders, only to find that Sora was smiling up at him with that same look as before.

    “You too, Sora.” Riku tried his best not to let his voice tremble.

    He wasn’t very successful. Sora’s smile fell, though, which didn’t make any sense to Riku because he certainly didn’t seem upset. It wasn’t like they were talking about upsetting things...except maybe Sora was remembering all the times where Riku hadn’t been there. Those memories upset Riku, too.

    Before Riku could go too far down that rabbit hole, Sora shifted so that he was sitting upright and eye-to-eye with Riku. His chest now leaned on Riku’s shoulder, and Riku wondered when such close proximity had become so normal for them. Usually he paid Sora’s lack of a personal bubble no mind, but right now he could do no such thing. Riku had already noticed too much of Sora tonight to pretend that he couldn’t feel the warmth of Sora’s skin through his clothes, or his breath tickling his face, or how his eyes were becoming darker than usual…

    “Yeah?” Sora’s eyes drifted downward for a moment, then flicked back to Riku’s.

    Sora rolled his lip between his teeth and Riku forgot how to breathe when he said,

    “Close your eyes.”

    Riku did as he was told. There was a moment where he couldn’t feel Sora’s breath, and his heart leapt with the irrational fear that he was hallucinating everything and still trapped in the dark. But then…then…

    Soft. Warm. A little wet.

    On his lips.

    Riku’s eyes shot open, just as Sora pulled away with a hand on Riku’s chest to balance himself.

    They stared, Riku feeling like he was one of the floating lanterns and Sora’s expression giving away that he felt the same.

    Then, Riku wove a hand through Sora’s hair and pulled him back.

❤

    Sora had a thing about toast for breakfast. It was almost if it were ingrained in his genetics to have toast and only toast. On this particular morning, Sora had made the mistake of letting Lea make the toast. Lea, who was known to accidently set anything from grass to laundry on fire.

    It was no surprise to Riku then that the toast came out scorched beyond recognition, but Sora was shocked. He held the pieces on a napkin, staring down at them as though he could will them back to a perfect golden-brown.

    Riku went to the fridge and held out his tub of yogurt to Sora. Sora glared at it and refused to take it.

    “Toast.” Was all his still-waking brain could come up with.

    “Those were the last pieces. We can go get more tonight.”

    “Riiiiiikuuuuuu.” Sora whined, setting the toast on the counter and dropping his head on Riku’s collar bone.

    “Hey, Lea was the one who burned them.” Riku looped his arms loosely over Sora’s back.

    “Don’t remind him!” Lea defended from where he was digging through the fridge for his own breakfast.

    “Stupid fire.” Sora grumbled.

    “I set the toaster too high, I _did not_ set them on fire.”

    “ _Stupid fire_.” Sora insisted, then leaned back and pouted at Riku.

    Riku pushed the yogurt container into his now empty hands.

    “Morning, guys!”

    Kairi’s chipper voice cut through the drama, and all three men looked in the direction of the door. Kairi was somehow fully dressed, showered, and ready for the day. The other three looked like slobs in her presence, still dressed in pjs with bedhead.

    “Kairi, Lea burnt the toast.” Sora immediately complained, in what was surely an attempt to get someone on his side.

    Kairi gave him a sympathetic smile as she made her way to the fridge, but her solution was exactly the same as Riku’s.

    “I’ll make extra eggs for you.” She added, to which Sora sighed in defeat.

    He took Riku’s yogurt and began fixing himself a bowl. Riku took his own prepared bowl—with oats and cut-up banana—to the table. Sora joined him a few moments later, then Lea with whatever mad concoction of cereal and fruit he’d created this morning—Riku was convinced the man was going to die from sugar overload one day. Finally, Kairi joined them with two plates of eggs and two bananas. Sora took his portion and dejectedly dug in.

    The team sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Kairi noticed something Riku really should have half an hour ago.

    “Isn’t that Sora’s shirt?”

    Lea and Sora looked at Riku, who looked down. Ah. It was.

    He and Sora shared a panicked glance. Just a few nights ago they’d had this exact talk. Riku wasn’t ready for the others to know the real reason Sora spent nights in his room, or why they requested most of their missions to be together, or why they’d sneak out at night to watch the stars on the roof—if anyone had even noticed that. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of loving Sora—he’d used different words, not yet ready to cross that line—because nothing could make him feel that way. No, Riku was afraid that someone would convince Sora he deserved better. That Riku wasn’t safe for him to be around, that Riku could be influenced by the dark again and leave him—or worse. Sora had told him he was being irrational and _stupid_ , his favourite word. Riku had conceded that Sora was right, of course, but he’d made Sora promise not to tell until Riku was ready.

   But now they were cornered. There was no feasible excuse for why Riku had put on Sora’s shirt instead of his own this morning. Instead his own shirt was lying, perfectly wearable, on Sora’s floor.

    “Riku’s laundry is all dirty! He needed a clean shirt, and I wasn’t going to let him keep the one he wore all of yesterday.” Sora hastily explained.

    Probably a little too hastily, since Kairi nodded in such a way that indicated she didn’t believe him in the slightest. But she let the subject drop, and instead began to pester Lea about when he would be ready for training.

    Sora and Riku both deflated with relief. Under the table, Sora tapped Riku’s foot with his own, and they shared a smile.

    Riku wondered if it would really be simple to let the truth slip out. It would make Sora happy. Kairi surely wouldn’t be upset about it since she’d told Riku about a sweet, raven-haired boy she’d met during a mission. Lea didn’t have any investment in Sora, unless Roxas’ presence in his heart was counted, but if all went well that soon wouldn’t be an issue.

    He could do it. He _should_ do it. For Sora’s happiness. For his own sake to clear his self-doubts.

    Riku took a deep breath, then cleared his throat to get their attention. Kairi and Lea both raised eyebrows at him, but halted their conversation nonetheless.

    “Sora and I are…”

    How should he phrase this? They hadn’t talked about that part at all, because their conversation had stopped after Riku asked to wait. Dating wasn’t right, boyfriends barely felt adequate. Besides, Riku had never viewed Sora as a potential _boyfriend._ He was simply Sora, the most important person in Riku’s life. He was pretty sure Kairi and Lea already knew that part.

    But, he had to make it clear what had changed in their relationship. Kissing was certainly new, and only…partners did that. There, that was a perfect word.

    “Partners, now.” He finished.

    Sora’s brilliant smile was worth the rush of anxiety that followed. But then Kairi and Lea smiled, too.

    “Good for you guys.” Lea said, reached across the table to give them each a high-five.

    Riku jokingly rolled his eyes, but played along. Sora reciprocated with enthusiasm.

    “When did you guys make it official?” Kairi asked.

    Really, Riku should not have been surprised that she wasn’t surprised. Kairi was more intuitive than anyone gave her credit for, even Riku himself sometimes. Sure, after they’d gotten back to the Islands after defeating Xemnas, Riku and Kairi had talked about his thoughts and feelings surrounding Sora. But now he began to wonder if Sora had had similar conversations with her. Did that mean…could it be that…

    Did Sora love him?

❤

    Riku woke as Sora shifted a bit too roughly against his body. They were wrapped together like a pair of snakes, feet tangled, arms around waists, Sora’s head tucked under Riku’s chin. Except, Sora was now trying to escape.

    “Wha’s it?” Riku mumbled, not awake enough to bother with real words.

    “Bathroom.” Sora explained, so Riku loosened his grip.

    Sora slipped away with a thank you then disappeared from the room for a few minutes. Riku rolled over onto his chest, turning his head the opposite direction it had been to stretch it out a bit. His arms came up under the pillow to make the angle more comfortable, and he quickly drifted off again.

    That was, until Sora returned. A warm, soft, heavy weight settled agaisnt Riku’s back. He grunted. Sora giggled.

    “You gotta make room, goof.”

    “M’not Goof.” Riku was insulted Sora would mix him up with the dog-man.

    “No I meant—,” Sora began to explain, but then took mercy on Riku’s sleepy mind, “How about silly, or hippopotamus, or jerk?”

    “Nn-nn. Babe.” Riku argued because he didn’t want Sora to think he was being mean just because he wanted to sleep comfortably.

    But when Sora didn’t laugh, Riku wondered if he’d said something wrong. He rolled on his back so he could look up at Sora, twisting the sheets around his waist. His hip landed on Sora’s thigh, since Sora had decided to half-sit on the bed while waiting for Riku to become conscious enough to move over.

    None of that mattered now, though. Sora had a strange look on his face, one Riku couldn’t remember ever seeing. It was like Sora was either about to burst into tears or shout with joy but couldn’t decide which to do. The silence stretched between them, and as Sora’s expression melted into a soft, warm, gentle smile, Riku began to realize what Sora was feeling.

    Sora brushed the bangs away from Riku’s face, then bent down and laid a kiss on first his forehead, then each cheek, and his nose.

    “You’re my best friend.” Sora whispered, reverently.

    A kiss to the lips. Warm, soft, a little wet. Then Sora manhandled Riku in such a way so he could lay on top of his chest. Riku allowed himself to be moved like a doll. His mind was far too enraptured by how genuinely Sora had said that, as though Riku was the _only_ one who would ever fill that position for him, as though that phrase meant more than any star in the universe. As though _Riku_ meant more.

    When Sora was comfortable, safely tucked under Riku’s chin, he uttered a new phrase. One that would change Riku’s life, forever.

    “I love you, _babe_.”

❤

    The silence of the dark no longer scares Riku. He finds the mission with Mickey easier, now, than he would have otherwise because he can still hear him. Sora’s voice keeps him company, echoing one gentle phrase through the endless night.

    _I love you_.

    Riku feels Sora’s love with every beat of his own heart. He feels the warmth of Sora’s skin on his own, the brush of calloused fingers through his hair, the drag of lips against his. He feels the strength of Sora’s hugs, the jab of a teasing elbow into his ribs. The thrum of Sora’s heart, pressed against his own.

    _I love you_.

    He and Mickey take turns resting and keeping guard. Not even in his dreams does Riku forget. While he sleeps Riku dreams of Sora, of training or swimming or playing on the beach back home. He dreams of stargazing, of riding chocobos, or helping restore worlds all with Sora by his side. All the while, Sora looks at him as he does in real life. Blissed. Awed.

    Riku still isn’t sure if he deserves it, but with each return of phrase and resulting reaction, he’s beginning to believe he’s getting closer every day.

    _I love you, too, Sora._

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song which inspired this is "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift and honestly you guys it's a gorgeous song. It kinda makes me want to cry everytime I hear it just because it's sooooo genuine and soft and...yeah. Go listen to it.  
> \-----  
> I wrote this in one sitting so please please let me know if there are mistakes! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
